


The Raven

by good_mythical_miles



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Dom Link Sub Rhett, Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 01:53:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5029159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/good_mythical_miles/pseuds/good_mythical_miles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhett lives alone. It’s storming and he is trying not to think about his wife leaving him. Link is a mysterious creature who flies in to “keep him company.” Based off of Edgar Allan Poe’s “The Raven.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Raven

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time that I’ve made an attempt to write in first person. It took a lot of effort, but I think I succeeded… I’d love some feedback!

> Once upon a midnight dreary, while I pondered, weak and weary,  
> Over many a quaint and curious volume of forgotten lore,  
> While I nodded, nearly napping, suddenly there came a tapping,  
> As of some one gently rapping, rapping at my chamber door.  
> “ ’Tis some visitor,” I muttered, “tapping at my chamber door —  
> Only this, and nothing more.”

A storm was raging outside my window. Surely, this odd noise I had heard was coming from a simple rodent scurrying throughout the walls—I was the only one currently in the building. The fire to my left was beginning to die down, leaving my dark room barely lit with its orange glow. I had a large book on my lap that I had been reading, describing mythical beasts from many ancient cultures worldwide. The letters in the tome were nearly indistinguishable from each other now, so I closed it with a thud, but not before bookmarking the page I had left off on—the cockatrice. “What an interesting creature,” I thought to myself, my fleeting internal monologue silent after a moment. Nodding off in my armchair fit for a king, the branches of a bare tree were scratching at the window behind me. The window was open a crack, allowing the wind to make my dark curtains dance in spectral forms. Again, the tapping from inside filled my tired ears.

> Presently my soul grew stronger; hesitating then no longer,  
> “Sir,” said I, “or Madam, truly your forgiveness I implore;  
> But the fact is I was napping, and so gently you came rapping,  
> And so faintly you came tapping, tapping at my chamber door,  
> That I scarce was sure I heard you.”

I stood. The only sounds now were of my own footsteps and the howling wind from outside. I had heard the tapping twice, but there was still the possibility that my tired, already uneasy mind was playing tricks on me. “I shouldn’t be frightened,” I told myself silently. My tall form always threatened the threats.

> Here I opened wide the door;  
> Darkness there, and nothing more.  
> Deep into that darkness peering, long I stood there wondering, fearing,  
> Doubting, dreaming dreams no mortal ever dared to dream before;  
> But the silence was unbroken…

With a long, drawn out sigh, I shut the heavy door and retreated to my previous seated position. I was sure the tapping was in my head, although it still forced my mind to become more cautious. I lay my head back, closing my heavy eyelids. The soft crackle of the embers from the barely living fire helped lull me closer to much needed unconsciousness. The warmth still caressing my cheek, I wrapped a heavenly blanket around myself, getting as comfortable as the universe allowed.

> Soon I heard again a tapping somewhat louder than before.  
> “Surely,” said I, “surely that is something at my window lattice;  
> Let me see, then, what thereat is, and this mystery explore —  
> Let my heart be still a moment and this mystery explore;—  
> ’Tis the wind, and nothing more!”

I stood and approached the window. Voice quavering, I forced myself to utter, “Is there somebody in the yard?” There was silence, save for the wind and rain. I decided to open the window the rest of the way, thinking that maybe—just _maybe_ —it would make a difference.

> Open here I flung the shutter, when, with many a flirt and flutter,   
> In there stepped a stately Raven of the saintly days of yore;  
> Not the least obeisance made he; not a minute stopped or stayed he;  
> But, with mien of lord or lady, perched above my chamber door –   
> Perched upon a bust of Pallas just above my chamber door –   
> Perched, and sat, and nothing more.

I leapt in fright as the dark bird swooped past me, but when I turned around, the bird had vanished. In its place was a man. No ordinary man, however. I had never seen a man such as he. Staring down at me, his pernicious gaze made me shudder. It was as if his crystal blue eyes were boring through every particle in my body. I gave myself permission to take in every inch of the strange sight before me. This man had nothing on save for tight, black pants and a pair of glasses, which seemed completely out place based on his entire ensemble. His pitch-black hair swept across his forehead. His muscles were perfect—as if Michelangelo himself carved him from marble. He had strange markings, almost like tattoos, adorning his skin. Feathers? Yes, feathers. “Who are you?” I wondered aloud.

“I am the Raven.” His voice was low, but smooth as velvet.

“Why are you here?”

“You’re lonely.” He had a certain mischievous, determined gleam in his eye.

“That’s correct. But…”

“You voice your questions nevermore,” he mumbled, hopping gracefully onto the floor in front of me, his feet making not a single sound.

“I’m sorry, but—“

He stepped forward and stood on his toes so that his lips were grazing my ear. _“Nevermore,”_  he breathed, running a hand through my beard. I was silent.

His gaze left me essentially hypnotized. My vision was blurred slightly, and, almost against my own will, I backed away from him, sitting in my armchair once more. Gracefully, he followed me. I was much taller than him, but now that I was seated, his slender form loomed menacingly above me. The orange light of the fire left his face in a foreboding shadow. His eyes, however, seemed to glow brightly, penetrating the darkness. Still in a daze, I had no reaction when the man climbed onto my lap, resting his hands on my shoulders.

“You’re lonely,” he repeated. “Why?”

Unsure as to why I decided to divulge any personal information to the mysterious being above me, I said matter-of-factly, “My wife left me.”

His face remained almost unchanged, save for the slightest of smiles forming on his lips. He clearly had something planned for me. “Tonight, I will dispel your loneliness.”

“How?” I asked, skeptical.

He spoke not a word. His soft, velvety lips met my neck. I could feel his warm breath dancing across my skin—something I hadn’t felt in a very long while. My eyes fluttered closed as the so-called “Raven” left small kisses along the base of my neck. Without warning, I felt his grip tighten around my groin. My breath hitched in my throat. I felt as if I had no control over the current situation I found myself in.  _I liked it._  

The strange man’s hands met my chest as he began slowly unbuttoning my waistcoat. I couldn’t speak. I watched his hands at work, completely transfixed. Each of his fingers were adorned with the strange feather-like tattoo. I made an attempt to bring my hand up off of the arm of my chair, but was unable to move a muscle.  _“Don’t move,”_  the Raven teased. He was clearly using some sort of spell on me. He finished with the buttons on my waistcoat, threw to article of clothing off to the side, and then continued his work on my shirt. His hips were rocking back and forth. I clenched the muscles of my abdomen as I felt my blood rushing south.  _“Good,”_  the man whispered. Before I knew it, my torso was completely exposed to the elements. The combination of the heat from the fire and the biting chill from the wind was a shock to my senses.

As if by teleportation, the Raven was now kneeling between my legs. I had no recollection of him moving from my lap. Why was he doing this? Intently staring at my crotch, he gracefully pulled my pants down around my ankles. He smiled at my growing erection before taking it in his hands. I couldn’t help but bite my lip and ball my hands into fists. The sensations were unlike any other I had experienced. I had been in similar situations many a time, but never like this. The feeling of his skin on mine caused my entire body to shudder. He was moving as slowly as he was able, and it was making me eager for more. Still unable to move from my current position, I was beginning to lose my mind. I wanted nothing more than to take control of the situation—to dominate this strange, eerie man. I knew, however, that this was his time. He wouldn’t relinquish his power for anything.

My eyes had been closed, but snapped open when I felt his wet, warm tongue trail from the base of my erection all the way to the tip. I gasped, and he didn’t react. Suddenly, my manhood was enveloped in the Raven’s warm mouth. The heat and moisture were a tantalizing combination. My body was aching with the desire to thrust my hips, but they were frozen in place. He grasped my balls in one hand while trailing his fingertips up and down my thigh. The sheer pleasure I was experiencing was making it difficult for me to breathe.

Much like before, he appeared on my lap without me noticing his movement. The next sensation almost threw my feelings over the edge. I was inside of him. He was staring into my eyes, his gaze expressionless through his glasses. Despite his empty stare, I knew his only purpose that night was to bring me to completion. Suddenly, I was no longer frozen. I immediately wrapped my arms around the man’s waist, desperately pulling his torso against mine. I buried my face in his hair as he continued rocking his hips back and forth. As soon as he decided to lift himself up and back down instead, a rush of an intense mixture of pleasure and pain shot throughout my body. Immediately, I clenched my jaw and dug my fingernails into his back. Like always, he had no reaction. He kept working towards his goal. Grunting, I met his speed with thrusts of my own. I needed to feel all of him—every bit.

He grasped each side of my face, forcing me to look into his eyes.  _“Release your essence,”_  he hissed.

I didn’t need to be told again. With a long, drawn out moan, my built up pleasure burst out of its cage. I could feel myself shooting into his body as waves of intense ecstasy washed over my entire soul. My head fell back onto the chair as I gasped, trying to control my breathing. I could still feel him on top of me, grinding his hips. I was trembling from head to toe, unable to handle any more of the magic.

He must have known this, for when I blinked my eyes, he was clothed and seated above my door. His glasses were barely sitting on his nose, but other than that, there was no sign of our shared experience. Even his hair was in a perfect state.

“I did my job. Tonight, you are no longer lonely.”

My mind was frozen in shock. I still had no idea who this mysterious man was… He jumped down from his perch and slowly, as gracefully as a man in a ballet, wandered to my windowsill. “Wait!” I begged.

He turned. “Yes?”

“Will I see you again?”

He chuckled a strange laugh that sent shivers down my spine. He leapt out of my window and I gasped in fright. Before I could react, however, I saw a large black bird flapping its wings as it flew off into the distance. The wind carried his voice to my ears.

> **_Quoth the Raven “Nevermore."_ **


End file.
